


the tooth devil

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Janos Quested, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Making Out, Sign Language, Teasing, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Pulling away with a teasing kiss, Janos quickly signedKurt needs gift for tooth,before he arched his back as Azazel’s fingers slid to cup his ass, shorts stretching and cutting into Janos’ thighs.
Relationships: Azazel & Kurt Wagner, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Janos Quested & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	the tooth devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuhakuE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/gifts).



> For the prompt: _“Small Kurt receives special gifts from the tooth fairy because he has special teeth and because he is a good boy”_
> 
> First time writing Janos' voice and not loving it :/

Janos smoothed Kurt’s hair away from his forehead, tucking a clump of blue strands behind his pointed ear. Janos wasn’t much for signing,  _ really _ wasn’t much for talking, but he’d gotten more comfortable with his voice over the years he’d been raising Kurt. His little boy loved his voice and nothing put him to sleep faster than Janos’ signing, so Janos had learned to handle the thought of others hearing him when Kurt was still young and a fussy sleeper, petrified of the night. 

Now, he sang to Kurt almost every night. There were nights when Janos was not there, missions in which he had to use his powers to destroy and not protect. Times they needed a tornado to destroy. Those nights, as Janos heard from Charles and Hank, were nights Kurt did not sleep. So, many nights, Janos sang to Kurt, rocking him to sleep or petting his hair, humming tunes as he tapped them out against his son’s hand. Janos didn’t know lullabies but he did know beats and rhythms his mama used to tap against his arm as she put him to sleep, before the wind began to burst from his skin. 

That was what he sang to Kurt to make him sleep, and most nights, like this night, it worked wonders. Janos smiled down at this son, watching his chest even out with sleep and feeling his own chest feel very soft. This, having a child, was more than Janos had ever left himself expect but everything he always hoped for. He grew up in a large family but had expected to be alone since he was only barely a man and winds first came from his hands. 

He still did not think he would have a family while with Shaw, a vile man worse than the devil himself. But Erik had rid the world of such evil, and taken them in, and allowed Janos to love  _ his _ demon with the very entirety of his soul. And now, nearly a decade that felt like an entire lifetime later, he had what he’d always wanted. 

Now, he had his son, and he had his husband, and he had all in the mansion. As Janos stared down at the blue-skinned boy that he called his own, he felt his lips curl into a smile that felt very nice over his face for the rarity with which it had once come. There were many things Janos would not take for granted and happiness was one of them. 

Standing carefully, Janos slid his socked feet against the floor to leave his son’s room. He did not want to make noise and wake him up, and he very carefully closed his son’s door then walked directly across the hall to his own. His room was lit with the fire Janos had started and tended to before putting Kurt to sleep, warming the room enough that he was comfortable in his shorts and husband’s t-shirt. 

His husband, who was sprawled across their bed like sin himself. There had been months, a lifetime ago, when Janos had thought to love his husband was his punishment for the sin he committed in his heart. Azazel looked as the demons Janos had been taught as a young boy in church, but there was nothing demonic about him. Under Shaw’s care, Janos learned Azazel to be the kindest man Janos had ever known, and he could think those words with utmost honesty. 

Azazel was the most wonderful man Janos knew. He was no demon despite the hue of his skin or his tail or the fire that consumed him as he tore reality apart. No, if anything, Azazel was an  _ Angel, _ sent to earth to show Janos what it meant to be loved. For Azazel loved him more honestly than Janos had ever been able to imagine being loved. 

Smiling widely, he glanced down at the ring he wore with pride, a white band studded with diamonds. It was not the ring he had always worn. In the beginning, Janos wore a twisted bit of metal given to him on a date far too early for such a ceremony around his neck, and then a thin, coppery band around his finger when they no longer had to hide.

The ring he wore now had been given to him as a celebration of a decade together, a gift from the man he loved that suited his tastes far more than the ring he’d worn before, but one he wore for what it meant far more than for what it looked as. The man he loved, who was grinning at him from their bed, lips pursed together and no doubt whistling. 

Rolling his eyes, Janos stopped by the fire to shift a log before crossing to their bed. 

_ Kurt is asleep, _ Janos signed, climbing onto the bed and then knee-walking forward till he was straddling his husband’s thighs. Azazel’s hands, which were always so, so warm, slid up his thighs and under the hem of the sleep shorts Janos had favoured over the years. He finger spelt  _ perv, _ ending it with Azazel’s sign and a dirty grin.

Azazel nodded and said nothing, for his hands were otherwise occupied. His eyes fluttered shut and he pursed his lips, so Janos leaned down to tease his own across a cheek, then the other, before slowly moving in and taking a kiss. After so very long together, kissing Azazel was like coming home. They knew each other’s bodies and minds but coming together like this still made Janos feel just as good as it had when the first got together, if not even better for the knowledge they had of the other’s bodies. 

Pulling away with a teasing kiss, Janos quickly signed  _ Kurt needs gift for tooth, _ before he arched his back as Azazel’s fingers slid to cup his ass, shorts stretching and cutting into Janos’ thighs. 

Azazel nodded, squeezing Janos’ ass firmly and unable to sign a thing back. Janos grinned down at the man he loved and trailed his fingers lightly over his jaw before tangling them into his hair and leaning down for another, dirtier kiss. 

* * *

Janos was awoken by a displacement of weight that shook his mattress under him. He did not have to open his eyes to know it was his son, and a moment later a little body was crawling over his and little hands were drumming along his arm and chest to get his attention. Azazel was warm along Janos’ back, curled around him tightly with his face hidden against Janos’ neck and breathing warmly against his skin. 

Since getting Kurt, they had made sure to put underwear on each night before bed. Janos was particularly glad for that habit this morning, and as he blearily rubbed at his eyes he realized Kurt must have ported into their room and straight onto their bed. It took a moment for his vision to clear for him enough to see Kurt’s  _ wide  _ smile, missing a tooth and looking impossibly more adorable than he did each other day with the gap between his teeth. 

_ Dad! Dad, you have to come look!  _ Kurt signed enthusiastically, moving so quickly his signs were just barely legible. Janos did his best to keep up, steadying Kurt by wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him down against his side before he fell off the bed. 

_ Slow, _ Janos signed clearly, lips curling into a smile when Kurt’s cheeks turned a sweet purple before he repeated himself at a much clearer speed. 

_ You have to come see what the tooth fairy left me! It’s amazing!  _ Kurt told him, and Janos’ brows pulled down into a frown before he remembered telling Azazel they needed to get Kurt something before they’d each become thoroughly distracted. Janos had forgotten—something that caused his heart to ache and stomach to knot in shame—and he mentally cursed himself. 

_ Let me get dressed, _ Janos signed, manoeuvring himself out of Azazel’s hold as his husband kept grumbling that Janos felt vibrate through him until he’d fully pulled away. He was sure that Kurt was no doubt rushing through a vocal explanation to Azazel, and indeed, once Janos had pulled on the clothes he’d discarded the night before and turned, Kurt was bouncing and babbling away. 

He cleared his throat and two sets of eyes turned to him quickly. Janos smiled and asked  _ Will you show us? _

Kurt nodded, signing an enthusiastic yes over and over as his lips moved, no doubt repeating the statement to his other father. Janos smiled fondly as the two of them stood, not quite able to keep his eyes from scanning over Azazel’s form as his husband pulled on a pair of comfortable pants. The man disappeared from sight and a heartbeat later was wrapping his arms around Janos’ middle and resting his chin on Janos’ shoulder. 

He smiled softly, tangling their fingers together and then following Kurt from their room and across the hall in a strange waddle-like walk as Azazel did not let him go. He couldn’t bring himself to be upset, even when his husband began to press rather distracting kisses to his neck. 

_ Close your eyes!  _ Kurt insisted, miming the action himself quite dramatically in case Janos hadn’t understood him. 

He smiled and did as asked, letting Kurt take his hand and slowly shuffling forward with sliding steps as to not fall or walk into anything. As much as he trusted his son, Janos wasn’t quite sure he trusted him to direct him blindly into a room—not at only nine-years-old, at any rate. Janos figured Kurt excitedly patting his belly was key to open his eyes, so he very slowly did so and—

_ What in Heaven’s name... _

Stood in Kurt’s bedroom was a metal structure. A large, metal  _ play structure  _ with twisting beams that Kurt immediately jumped onto, forked feet and hands working together until he’d swung himself to the top—right near the ceiling—and giving Janos quite the heart attack. The structure stretched along the empty wall that didn’t have his desk or closet, reaching from floor to ceiling in a series of twisting beams that Kurt swung through with ease. 

_ Look how amazing this is! The tooth fairy is the very bestest gift giver ever!  _ Kurt signed rapidly, lips moving and do doubt relaying the same message to Azazel. It warmed his heart that Kurt signed as he spoke, and that made it easier to smile through his racing heart. 

_ That is amazing, Kurt! Please be careful, _ Janos signed quickly before he turned to his husband with the most murderous look he’d ever worn, contemplating whether or not Kurt would cover him if he strangled the man to death there and then. 

He probably would.

Azazel signed Erik by holding down three fingers over his forehead to show an M covering part of his face, Erik’s name sign, and then explained quickly that he had helped. Which,  _ clearly, _ since Janos wasn’t thinking that his husband had crafted such a thing himself. He showed that off with a rather unimpressed face and a raised eyebrow.  _ Sorry? _ Azazel signed at him, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug stating,  _ you told me to get present! _

_ We will be talking about this, _ Janos signed. After a moment of glaring at him, he added  _ with our clothing on, _ before he turned back to his son and took a very deep breath asking,  _ Show me to climb? _

Janos could not hear his son’s laughter, but the elation was so clear on his face that he felt his boy’s joy in his heart nonetheless. Perhaps the gift wasn’t the most horrible thing, but he was  _ not  _ going easy on his husband. The tooth fairy? More like the damn tooth devil. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
